


In a bind

by ivy_poison



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Bathing/Washing, Bondage, Bubble Bath, F/M, Face Slapping, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Forced Orgasm, Impact Play, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Platonic BDSM, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivy_poison/pseuds/ivy_poison
Summary: "you put yourself in this situation, angel. I'm sorry that you can't get out"8th year orgasm torture :)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	In a bind

Granger, can you keep it down? I'm trying to study," Draco says to her from the sofa in their shared common room. His charms textbook is flat in his lap, and the pair of reading glasses he doesn't wear in public are perched on his nose.

Hermione's response is unintelligible from where she lies gagged with her own panties and tied down to the small dining room table.

"Hmm, what was that?" he asks, his eyes never leaving the page. They haven't left the book at all in hours.

Her reply is still incoherent with her mouth full, but the moans are undeniable. Her naked body shakes uncontrollably from the sensation of the pen transfigured into a vibrator charmed to stay unrelenting on her clit, and the hairbrush transfigured into a dildo, charmed to thrust in and out of her dripping cunt.

She screams as another orgasm takes control of her, and Draco rolls his eyes as he gets up to attend to the disturbance being caused by Gryffindor's princess.

He walks over to Hermione, and he smiles at the fact that she is completely and utterly ruined. Her body is drenched in sweat, her thighs are glistening with her juices, her legs are still shaking, and tears are streaming down her face. He can't help but think about how pretty she is when she cries.

"What's wrong, angel?" Draco asks with a smile, his hair gently combing through her hair. She just cries harder.

"It's okay, use your words," he says, and she furrows her brows and groans against the gag.

"Oh, I'm sorry, is there something in your mouth?" He asks innocently, and she nods furiously.He sighs and takes the drooly undergarments out of her mouth, and puts them in his pocket for later.

"Please, it's too sensitive. I can't-." Her sentence is cut short by a sharp slap across her face.

"Don't underestimate yourself. You're the golden girl! There's nothing you can't do, right?" Draco asks while pursuing his lips and nodding his head. His hands are stroking her hair again, and he leans down to kiss away a tear.

"It hurts, it's too much, please, fuck" she moans. She tries to buck her hips, but it is impossible with the restraints keeping her down.

"How many times have you come?" He asks her over his shoulder as he walks over to the desk by the window.

"15 times," she chokes out, her eyes squinted shut. He starts gathering all his books and goes back to the couch where his bag is, and puts the supplies for the day in.

"Wow, you really are a whore, aren't you? Let's try and get you 15 more though. 30 orgasms is enough for today, right?" Draco asks as he walks towards the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" she asks as she realizes he intends to leave her like that. Her voice shakes from the pleasure, pain, and panic at the realization that this torture won't be ending any time soon.

"I'm running late; we had too much fun this morning. I'll be back in a bit. Don't go anywhere," he says with a small laugh and a smirk, knowing she can't move.

"Please, Malfoy, just untie me, please," she says as her walls start to pulse for the 16th time.

"You put yourself in this situation, angel. I'm sorry that you can't get out". And with that, he winks, turns, and struts out the common room, leaving her in a puddle of sweat, cum, and tears.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After going to the library, quidditch practice, and taking a long stroll around the Black Lake, Draco decides it's finally time to return and save Hermione.

It is her fault. Last week she kept going on and on about how she has never had an orgasm. When he offered to help her, she said yes without a second thought.

When he first tied her down this morning, he made out with her, kissed her neck, sucked and pinched her nipples, and within 45 minutes, she was clenching around the toy inside of her. Within another 15, she was unraveling again. Over and over she went, Draco praising her the whole time until he feigned disinterest, knowing it would turn her on even more.

After the war, all of the pureblood students raised to believe they were superior worked tirelessly on reversing the brainwashing that had been done to them. Yet Draco's urge to cause Hermione pain remained.

He didn't care that she was a muggle-born; he was past that. But she was still Granger. She was still the girl who bested him in every subject; Still the girl who hit and humiliated him in third year; Still the girl too sexy for her own good.

Hurting her with her own pleasure is the perfect outlet. She asked him to. She begged him to let her cum, and he did. He gave her what she needed.

And he loved giving her what she needed. Over the last year, they had become each other's crutch, bonding over what happened in Malfoy Manor, that night being the most traumatizing night of the war for them. Their arms were both tainted, both sending dark magic through their veins. No one understood. But they did. So despite his deep-seated resentment, she was the closest person in his life, and on top of that, they lived together.

When he opened the door, she shrieked in relief.

"I've cum 17 more times. That's 32, PLEASE UNTIE ME," Hermione screamed, and he laughed as he set his stuff down and stopped by her feet.

"Since you asked so nicely, sure Granger, I'll untie you." He said, and with a flick of his wand, she was released from her binds, and the toys pulled off and out of her, landing gently on the table.

She sat up slowly, twisting to let her legs fall off the table. Before she stepped down, Draco moved in front of her, grabbed her face, and kissed her chastely. When he pulled his lips off of hers, he held her stare and used his thumbs to wipe both the dried and fresh tears off her cheeks.

"Come on let's go get a bath. I need one too, it was hot at practice today" he murmured into her hair as he held her close and kissed her head.

"No it's okay, I can't do anything else sexual you're gonna have to get yourself off." She said quietly into his chest. He pulled back to look at her, and knelt down, taking both of her hands in his.

"Hermione I don't want to do anything sexual, I got off before I left. You're my friend. I'm not going to put you through sexual hell for hours and then make you clean it up after and deal with it by yourself. Now come on" he said and held out his hand. She grabbed it and pulled herself up, but she was still shaken so he picked her up and carried her to bathroom.

With nonverbal magic he turned on the water, heated it to comfort level, and placed Hermione in the tub before starting to undress himself. She sighed with contentment at the heat, and he smiled at her through the mirror as he pulled his shirt off over his head.

"What scent do you want for bubbles" Draco asked her, sliding his pants down his thighs.

"Hmm how about Jasmine?" She said and with that, jasmine scented suds filled the water.

With a flick of his wand, the candles they normally kept on the countertop were lit, and she laughed as he stepped in to sit behind her.

"I never pegged you for the hopeless romantic type, Malfoy" she said, the humor shining in her eyes as she leaned back into his chest, his arms wrapping around her easily.

"Laugh all you want, but that can be really hard on you not only physically but emotionally too. I'm not trying to be the one who actually breaks the war hero" he said against her neck as he lazily sucked on her pulse point.

"You wouldn't have broken me, I could have easily gotten out" she replied leaning into him more, and he squeezed her tighter.

"Obviously, I wasn't literally trying to torture you especially when I wouldn't be here to stop it if you actually wanted to get up." He said as he gave a sharp bite to her neck. She yelped but he easily pulled her back to him.

"Brightest witch of our age still thinks I'm a monster Hmm? How can someone so brilliant be so stupid" he whispered into her ear, and with this she slapped his arm and jokingly scoffed.

"You know I don't think you're a monster you're like my best friend"

"Never let Potter or Weasley hear that" he said, resuming his ministrations on her neck.

"They're more like brothers. I would never let them see me naked or hold me like this, or let them get me off. I think all of us would rather die than have that happen" she replied, making idle circles on his arm.

Touching him was easy. Being vulnerable with him physically was so fucking easy. The emotional intimacy that comes with breaking together and building each other back up from scratch makes crossing the barrier between comfort and pleasure feel non monumental.

The first time they sat in the bath like this was after Hermione's panic attack made her puke all over the both of them. The second time was when Draco almost gave himself frostbite when trying to stop his dark mark from itching. Their first kiss they were both crying over the teenage years they had lost, and that kiss was the first time they'd felt normal since the war. Nothing changed between them then, and nothing has changed between them now. Even though today was the first time they had done anything in a sexual context, they knew each other inside and out.

So I'm your best friend?" Draco asked her, as he pulled her hair off from over her shoulder and began to braid it.

"Sure" Hermione responded as she handed him the hair tie from around her wrist. He tied it around the bottom and pulled her back again.

"Damnit I've been trying to sleep with you since 4th year and I'm friend zoned before I even get to put it in" he said into her ear with a smile and she pinched him, laughing harder than she has in a long time.

"Calm down you arse, we can fuck sometime this week I just have to see if you completely broke my vagina first" she said and he pulled on the end of her braid.

"Also you said you got off earlier, how did I miss that? when did that happen?" She asked him.

"Oh I came multiple times. I couldn't not jerk off when I had THE Hermione Granger splayed out naked in front of me. I can multitask" he said with a smirk.

They sat in comfortable silence, lazily touching each other until the water turned cold.

Draco groaned as he pushed himself up, helping Hermione do the same, and he conjured warm towels for them.

They went to their separate rooms to change and then met back on the couch. She leaned into him instantly and he put his arm around her, the intimacy casual and natural.

"We should probably move those" she said gesturing to the toys that tormented her all day and he laughed as he used magic to clean them and then put them in the bathroom drawer.

"So are we just friends?" He asked her, summoning a book to read as he held her.

"I have no idea. I mean I definitely love you and trust you with my life. I'm insanely attracted to you. I don't plan on messing around with anyone else. I don't think a label would necessarily change anything, so I guess we are more?" She said, following his lead and summoning her own book.

"I completely agree" he said and she pulled back to look at him.

"Alright well this doesn't count" she said and he laughed.

"What do you mean this doesn't count I thought it was decided" he replied, his faux exasperation showing.

"No no, when you ask me I want like flowers or something. Make it good" she said and then opened her book.

"Fine Granger. When I ask you to be my girlfriend I'll get you some flowers." And with that, he opened the glasses case on the table next to them, and began reading with her tucked into his side.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on Twitter @ivy_posinnn


End file.
